Kero Dewglade
Kero is a runaway princess from The Glistening Vale, known as the Naegalla Empire. She currently lives in The Wilderness. Appearances Arc of Destruction - Kero is the leading protagonist in Arc of Destruction. At the beginning she is seen in her father's courtroom, protesting her marriage. The rest of the story takes place mostly in The Wilderness, although is in some smaller kingdoms. Repression and Roads - Kero is seen as Glyn's best friend in this story, and helps him out of countless situations. In one scene she hums "Flowers and Thorns" while patching up a deep cut in his arm. Freedom 'Till Forever - Kero is seen as the babysitter of Elluin during this story, while Eirina does dangerous missions. Though sometimes, Kero does dangerous things as well. She combats Flark Skenniker at one point in the book. Physical Appearance Kero has mid-back length Cerulean colored hair and startling, shining turquoise eyes. She has pale, pinkish fair skin and slightly pointed ears. She has raised cheekbones and a rounded chin. She has a small nose, and pouty, wide lips. Her eyebrows are a blackish-navy color and are mid-thin. She wears a circlet of white and yellow flowers. Her clothes consist of a tight wrapped fern-green silky jumpsuit like article. On top of that she has a silky translucent white sash. An ivory vine wraps around her left ankle and calf. Most everyone strikes her as attractive and pretty. Personality Kero is laid back, gentle, kind, and free spirited. She's very humble though. when provoked she can be spiteful and rageous. Relationships Yzma- Yzma and Kero are good friends. Yzma may be an animal, but Kero cares for her a lot. Cadet- Cadet and Kero are good friends. Even though Cadet is an animal, Kero is protective of her little furry buddy. Farkas- Farkas is Kero's protector, and she feels safe around him. Quikar Dewglade- Quikar is Kero's father. She despises him, therefore she ran away. Anylla Dewglade- Anylla is Kero's mother. Glyn Rainpike - Glyn and Kero are great friends, and they get along very well. Glyn helps raise Kero's mood quite often. Elluin Threegloom - Kero thinks of Elluin as her little brother, because he is much younger than her and they are extremely close. She is protective of him all the time. Eirina Threegloom - Eirina and Kero are great friends and help each other out with cooking and other odd jobs. Abilities/Skills Sewing - Growing up as a princess, Kero learned many skills. one of which being sewing. She is able to make anything as simple as a pillow, or complex as a full ball gown. Healing - Kero has through the years learned lots of healing magic, as well as how to make a wide array of medicines. Singing - Kero can sing very well, and she sings to her animal friends quite a bit before they sleep. She also hums while she is cooking or doing small tasks. 'Cooking '- She is able to make complex and simple meals out of the simplest ingredients. Her servants helped her learn how to cook since she was 5, and she enjoys cooking for her friends. Trivia * Kero grew up in the Naegalla Empire * Kero's full name is: Kero Nightingale Dewglade